Illogical
by calma-llama
Summary: When Nagisa sets up a date with a classmate for Rei, Rei is forced to participate in Nagisa's date training camp. Some unpredictable feelings arise and Rei finds himself trying to decipher what these new emotions mean.


It all began like something straight out of a soap opera. Something that seemed completely scripted and predictable...It was almost hilarious in hindsight. It started out like that anyway.

The morning sky was a depressing grey, the sun hiding behind a thick blanket of clouds. It was the middle of fall, multicolored leaves littering the sidewalk as Rei jogged to school. The weather warned of rain and the cold nipped at his nose. He took a deep breath and kept up the pace. By the time he arrived on campus, he was shivering like crazy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get off the train after all.

"Rei-chan! You're gonna catch a cold if you continue doing that!"

The blue haired teen turned towards the blonde racing up behind him, hopping up and down in that excited way of his. Rei just rolled his eyes in response. He was right of course, the fact that he'd get sick if he went on with the jogging, but he would never admit it.

"Why don't you ride the train with me all the way to school? We can work on homework together and talk abut swimming and-"

The bell rang, effectively cutting off Nagisa and signaling the start of classes. Rei sent out a silent thank you and sighed in relief. He'd take literature over Nagisa's rambling any day.

As the end of class approached, the teacher decided to give them the final minutes to finish up their essays. Rei was just about done, checking over for the fifth time to make sure it was absolutely perfect. His rereading was interrupted by slender fingers wrapping around his wrist. His head snapped up to see kind green eyes staring back.

"S-Sorry for startling you, Ryugazaki-kun!"

He tilted his head to the side, looking the girl over. Her hair was a stunning black, sleek and pure. Her smile was shy and innocent. She looked familiar, her name right on the tip of his tongue...Oh, right. She had been in his class since the sixth grade. She was beautiful. Suddenly he felt bad for not noticing her all this time.

"It's fine, really. How can I help you, Amaya-san?" He offered, setting his report down.

She jumped back in shock, releasing his wrist. "Ryugazaki-kun knows _my _name?!" She gasped.

Rei blinked a few times, a little unsure how to continue. "Ah, well, we've been in the same class for a while now. I remember you getting chosen as student of the month a few years back."

Amaya still seemed so stunned by the fact that he'd known her name, but Rei didn't understand at all. He wasn't anyone special, just a high school student on the swim team and remembering names seemed like something anyone with an attention span would do. He wanted to finish his essay before making conversation with her, but he didn't want to be rude. Although she was very attractive, he wasn't interested.

He waited, hoping she'd hurry up and say something before the class ended so he wouldn't be late to the next one. But when Amaya looked to nervous to continue, Rei relented and spoke up instead. "I never got the chance to talk to you, I'm glad I got the opportunity to do this. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Amaya blinked, completely surprised and quickly waved her hands in front of her. "O-Oh, no, I...I just, um, was hoping to...Well, you see..." A blush began to creep into her cheeks and it was clear to him now that she had confronted him to confess her feelings. Rei felt a little deflated, his impatience fading away as he waited for her to finish. He'd declined a few confessions from other girls the same way, a sympathetic but firm rejection with a kind smile gracing his lips.

"What I want to say is, I...I-I like you, Ryugazaki-kun. I was wondering if you'd like to go out later."

Amaya was extremely red now and the entire class was dead silent, watching intently from behind her.

His response was all too familiar, but before the rehearsed rejection speech could escape his lips, something moving in his peripheral vision caught his attention. It was Nagisa, desperate waving his arms.

_Say yes!_ The blonde mouthed to Rei. _You have to!_

Rei shook his head discreetly, trying to ignore Nagisa long enough to explain to Amaya that he wasn't interested.

_Please, please say yes._ Nagisa pleaded.

Every fiber in his being was telling him that he would be stupid to say yes to something like this, but there was another conflicting emotion. Curiosity. Why would Nagisa want him to go out with Amaya? Rei couldn't help but give in. "O-Okay. Maybe on Saturday...I'll give you a call."

Amaya cheered loudly and the whole class returned to whatever it was that they were doing. "That sounds perfect, Ryugazaki-kun! I'll see you later!"

What the _hell_ did he just agree to?

Once school got out, the first thing Rei did was grab Nagisa by the collar of his shirt.

"You better have a good reason for persuading me to go on a date with Amaya-san." His patience was beyond tested and he was about ready to beat Nagisa beyond recognition if he didn't receive a legitimate answer. "It's in your best interest to tell me _right now_."

"Woah, what's going on here?" Both teens turned to see Makoto and Haruka approaching, the former racing towards them. Of course, Makoto's motherly like protectiveness had taken over and separated the two. "What do you think you're doing?"

Rei pulled away from Makoto's grasp and growled. "Thanks to this idiot, I have a date on Saturday!"

Makoto looked over to the blonde. "I-I don't see how that's a bad thing...But, I think Rei deserves an explanation, Nagisa."

Nagisa readjusted his shirt before revealing his reasoning. "Look, I've seen the way Amaya-san watches Rei-chan during class...I just thought if I talked her into confronting Rei-chan about her feelings, they'd both have a chance to get to know each other. I'm sorry if I overstepped some line of yours, okay? It's just...I think you two might have something special."

Rei always thought Nagisa was simple minded. That he wasn't capable of looking at the whole picture. This whole scenario just proved his theory right. Why in the world did every single one of his ideas have to be so _insane_?

"Don't you think I deserve to know before you set me up with a classmate?" Rei huffed, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Again, I'm sorry, but you can't just bail on Amaya-san now! She'll be expecting a date with her long time crush and that's what she'll get!"

"No way, I have to cancel-"

"Nagisa's right. You can't just leave the poor girl hanging. Besides, remember all that talk of you being the perfect and most suitable date for any girl that one time? Well, now's a good time to prove it. I'm sure Amaya-san will enjoy it."

Immediately, the blue haired teen wished he could take back every word he'd said that faithful day. "B-But...This is different, Makoto-sempai! I-I-" He swallowed, cutting himself off short.

"You can't go back on your word now, Rei-chan! Hm..." Nagisa put his hand to his chin as if thinking up another completely illogical thought. "I know, I know! I could help you prepare for your date! Yeah, it'll be like our training camp except for dating!"

There it was, another completely illogical thought as promised. It was right on cue.

Nagisa's fellow swimmers looked him over doubtfully. "Do you even have experience when it comes to dating girls?" Haruka asked bluntly with his usual expressionless face.

"It hurts that you're even doubting me, Haru-chan. I've been reading romantic mangas and watching soap operas almost all my life preparing for this moment!"

There was a collective sigh between the three high school boys.

"That doesn't even count!" Rei grumbled, his situation looking as hopeless as ever.

Makoto placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, offering a gentle smile. "Rei, Nagisa got you into this predicament...At least let him attempt to help you out of it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. It's just one date after all."

With that, Rei relented. "Alright, Nagisa-kun. I'll participate in this date training camp of yours as long as you promise that it will help out in the long run."

"You have my word, Rei-chan!"

The next day, Rei found himself at Nagisa's house after school. As expected, his room was a mess, his bed unmade and clothes sitting in a pile in the corner. As Nagisa got things situated, Rei couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him as of late. _Three times in a row._ That's how many thoughtless decisions he had made in the last two days. Running in the cold just waiting to get sick, agreeing to go on a date with a girl he barely knew and perhaps the most stupid of all...Getting himself stuck in a dating camp ran by Nagisa. What could have possibly possessed him to go through with all of that?

"Okay, are you ready to get started, Rei-chan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." The blue haired teen retorted sarcastically.

"First things first, we're gonna fix that negative attitude of yours. No girl wants to go out with a downer."

"Good. Does that mean I can go home now? I'm obviously not suited for dating and there are only three days till the actual date. There is no possible way you'll be able to snap me into shape before that deadline."

Nagisa sat beside Rei on his bed, giving him a worried glance. "This is not like you, Rei-chan. Usually you're so dedicated to getting better, like when you couldn't swim. You refused to stop swimming even though you could've drowned. Now you can actually keep yourself afloat with the butterfly. Why is this situation any different? Don't you want to make Amaya-san happy?"

Rei couldn't deny it. Nagisa was right. Maybe hell froze over or something, but Rei never thought he'd see the day that the blonde would have a point he couldn't argue with.

"I-It's because...No, it's stupid. I knew this was dumb." Rei held his head in his hands, defeated. Out of all the people in the world, he would have never guessed that it would be Nagisa Hazuki to uncover his insecurities.

"C'mon, Rei-chan. I'm your friend! I'm here to help you, not to judge you. You can tell me what's up." Nagisa assured him with a small smile.

There was something about him, right then and there, that made him feel like everything really was okay. It was unexplainable, what the blonde managed to stir up in Rei's chest. Maybe Nagisa could help after all. He didn't have any unfavorable opinions when it came to people and his happy go lucky approach to everything made it almost impossible for him to see the faults in anyone or anything.

Maybe coming clean was for the better.

"It's just that...I've never actually been on a date, okay? The reason I always turn down girls is because I'm not confident enough. It's strange...Because I always portray myself as knowledgeable and bold when really that's everything I'm not. I guess that's why I'm always looking for beautiful things and reading about theories...To give me a sense of what it's like to be perfect, even though I never will be. How can I agree to go out on a date when even I wouldn't date me?"

There was a moment of silence between the two swimmers. Rei understood, considering he had just got something he'd been hiding off his chest and had left Nagisa to decide what to do with all the information. The blonde's lips were pressed in a hard line as he analyzed his classmate's confession. Rei wouldn't dare make eye contact with him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nagisa finally responded.

"I would date you."

Rei's eyes snapped up to meet Nagisa's. They were bright and innocent, just like the smile that graced his lips.

"What?"

"I said I would date you. I don't know what the girls think, but I don't mind that you're not perfect. No one is. The point is...You can't let that get in your way. Just embrace who you are, not who the girls, or anyone for that matter, want you to be. You're a smart high school athlete who loves to swim with his friends and study theories. There's nothing wrong with that." Nagisa explained with a shrug.

Rei blinked, his mind unable to process what had just come out of Nagisa's mouth. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks, the warmth burning his face.

"D-Do you really mean all of that?"

Nagisa placed a hand on Rei's, giving it a small squeeze. "Of course. What are friends for? Now, let's get to that date training camp."

Rei adjusted his glasses, giving a humorless laugh. This boy was completely insane and yet...He was drawn to him. He just couldn't help himself.

The days passed quickly and it grew colder as Nagisa continued to train Rei in the art of dating. Rei knew it was quite idiotic, but he owed it to the blonde. He had never felt so confident in himself. It was if Nagisa's words had instilled something deep inside Rei's mind that inspired him to look at things from a different perspective.

Before he knew it, it was Friday. Tomorrow, he was going on a date with Amaya-san. For once, he was actually looking forward to the date. He'd get the chance to show off this new side of him. The side that was confident and unafraid to be himself. He sat wordlessly on Nagisa's bed as the blonde paced in front of him, checking and rechecking his list.

"You're gonna meet Amaya-san at the restaurant at seven o'clock and not a second later."

Rei rolled his eyes. "I'm never late to anything. Unlike you, I can manage my time."

"Did you get reservations?"

"Of course."

Nagisa huffed, shutting his notebook with a relieved smile. "Good, everything is in order then. Looks like there is only one thing left to do."

Rei raised an eyebrow in question. "Didn't you just say we were finished? If you don't mind, I have to get my clothes ready for tomorrow and research the fastest, most convenient way to get to the restaurant."

Nagisa snatched up the blue haired teens hands and pulled him up. "You're gonna go on a trial date with me!"

There was no hesitation in Rei's voice when he deadpanned.

"_No. No way._"

"Oh c'mon, Rei-chan! This could be the difference between making or breaking your actual date. Please, just work with me here! We're not going to leave my house or anything. I just want you to be ready!"

Rei sighed. "If I do this, will I be able to go home?"

Nagisa nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Fine."

"Yes! Okay, I'll be Amaya-san and you just have to apply what I taught you. I'm sure you'll do great!"

The practice date went smoothly, other than the part where Nagisa threw a fit when Rei didn't compliment him on his outfit. Other than that, it was pretty flawless. They sat at Nagisa's kitchen table which he pretended was a restaurant booth.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Ryugazaki-kun." Nagisa squealed in his high pitched imitation girl voice that was bound to give Rei a raging headache if this torture went on any longer.

"Are we done now, Nagisa?"

"Excuse me, my name is Amaya!"

"Okay. Are we done _now_, Amaya?"

"No, this is the most important part of the date!" Nagisa exclaimed in his regular voice.

"But it's _over_."

"Haven't I taught you _anything_?! This is the part where you kiss her good night! It's in every romantic manga I've ever read!"

It had never occurred to Rei that he may actually have to kiss Amaya.

"W-What?! But, this is our first date together! There is no way we're gonna kiss!" It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Nagisa. He wasn't prepared for anything past walking her home.

"It's okay, it's okay! You have me, remember! You can practice with me."

For some reason, kissing Nagisa seemed even worse than kissing Amaya. It was completely illogical. Why he felt this way was unexplainable.

"No! We're not doing that! I-"

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Nagisa gave him a small peck on the cheek. Rei could feel his breath on his face, warm and sweet. "See? It isn't that bad." He assured him with a smile, pulling away just a bit. Their lips were only inches away and Rei was absolutely stunned.

The worst part was...He wanted more than anything to close the space between them. It just didn't make any sense. Why did he suddenly feel this way? He was his classmate and fellow swim member...Maybe they were more than that...

"Sorry. You can go home, Rei-chan. I hope I've done enough to help you out."

With that, Nagisa made his way up the stairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him. Rei sat there for awhile, completely lost for words. He was _sorry_? Why? He shook his head as if it would rid him of the thought. Now wasn't the time for troubling ideas to be racing in his mind. He let himself out, refusing to let it get to his head.

He would be lying if he said it didn't keep him awake that night.

"Ryugazaki-kun!"

Rei turned to see Amaya racing up to him, waving excitedly. He forced on a smile, his head still spinning from last night. He had texted Nagisa a few times before leaving for the date. It worried him that the blonde wasn't responding.

"Hey, Amaya-san. How was your day today?" He asked, just as Nagisa had informed him.

"Oh, it's been great! But none of it really compares to meeting you for a date-"

Everything she said after that was lost to Rei. Her words went in one ear and out the other without even a moment of hesitation. Why he was still caught up with the situation between himself and Nagisa was beyond him, but whatever it was...He just couldn't piece together. It bothered him so much. He was the top of his class and he thought everything through...And yet, this answer eluded him. Why was he feeling this way? Maybe...Just maybe...He had fallen in love with-

"Ryugazaki-kun?" He blinked, his train of thought crashing as he was yanked back to reality. "Are you okay? You were kinda spacing out right there."

"Sorry! I'm fine really, just something on my mind. But, none of that matters. Now, let's head in. We're right on time for our reservations."

"Okay!"

He had to admit...The training camp Nagisa forced him into actually came through.

The blonde had prepared him for even the silliest conditions, but he was thankful for them regardless. Rei had remembered to compliment her outfit, something Nagisa had gotten on his case about and she responded with a blush, which he took as a sign of success. To his surprise, everything Nagisa recommended worked out.

So, maybe he was wrong about Nagisa being a complete idiot...But he did have his moments.

Rei was surprised by how quickly the date passed him by. He found himself escorting Amaya home, laughing along with her stories. It seemed that everything had turned out fine, that is, until he remembered what had happened at the end of the practice date. He could still feel the burn of where Nagisa had kissed him.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Ryugazaki-kun! I'm so glad I got to spend time with you...Well, other than the four years we've spent together at school."

Rei chuckled. "That doesn't really count...But yeah, it's been great. I hope we get to do something like this again soon."

He didn't want it to be over. Sure, he enjoyed the date, but the ending was the worst part. Was she going to kiss him or was Nagisa just overreacting? He hoped with every fiber in his being that it was the latter.

"This is my house."

Rei almost tripped, Amaya's voice interrupting his thoughts yet again. His heart was beating relentlessly, threatening to rip right out of his chest. He looked to her, worried to find what expression was staring back.

Longing.

_Oh no._

"I guess this is good night." Rei waved politely. "I'll see you at school."

He turned to take his leave, only for Amaya to catch his arm with those slender fingers of hers. _Please..._Rei's mind raced as he turned towards her. _Don't do it...Please._

"Wait, Ryugazaki-kun." Her cheeks were such a deep red, it reminded him of Kou's hair. She got on her tiptoes and leaned in, her lips puckered.

It was almost as if time stopped. Rei stood there, caught up in his own thoughts. He really wanted to kiss her, he knew he should. She had feelings for him and he liked her. That much he was sure of. But, at the same time, he didn't want to. When Nagisa had kissed him, the feeling was incredible and scary and illogical...Just so many things. Above all...It was perfect. That's when he decided. That's when the answer revealed itself to Rei.

He was in love with Nagisa.

He couldn't kiss Amaya. He didn't want to hurt her or Nagisa.

"I'm sorry."

Rei took one step back catching Amaya in his arms. She gave a startled yelp as he held her. He knew she was disappointed. He couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you." He swallowed hard. "I'm in love with someone else."

He prepared himself for sharp words, for a slap in the face...Anything and everything. She was probably so angry with him and-

"I understand."

Okay, so maybe he hadn't prepared himself for _everything_. Because he definitely wasn't expecting _that_. He examined her, eyes wide. She wore a smile, no doubt a sad one, but her eyes shined in that way that told him she was okay.

"I just hope we get to hang out again sometime, okay?"

Rei gave her a genuine grin, embracing her tightly. "Of course."

Nagisa was half asleep on his couch when his door came swinging open. He jumped up with a high pitched yelp, worried he was getting robbed. He was shocked to see Rei, panting and shivering as he stumbled into his living room. He had obviously been running in the cold again.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa leapt to his feet, dashing to his friend's side. "I already told you, you're gonna catch a cold if you keep running like that!"

"W-Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Well, that wasn't what Nagisa was expecting. He was thinking of something more along the lines of _shut up _or _you're such an idiot_.

"I just thought you wanted some space after what happened last night. Again, I'm really sorry about-"

Nagisa was cut short by Rei's hands grasping his shoulders. Before he knew it, Rei's lips were pressed against his. There were freezing cold, but incredibly smooth and almost familiar. They just felt..._Right. _He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. Once they pulled away for air, Nagisa giggled, pressing his forehead to Rei's.

"Mind telling me what that was for?"

Rei felt his cheeks burning as he struggled to form any coherent words. "Oh, ah, you know...I-I"

Nagisa gave him one more kiss, effectively silencing his best friend. "You're such a dork...And I love you."

It all began like something straight out of a soap opera. Something that seemed completely scripted and predictable and illogical...But in the end, Rei found himself loving every moment of it.


End file.
